Guilty Pleasures
by black widow mistress
Summary: AU set when they are all at college, Abby and Ziva convince Jenny to go clubbing where they meet Gibbs... Read and you will understand.. Rating has gone up for obvious reasons...
1. Chapter 1

_**This is an AU fic that I was inspired to write while I was searching the net for Lolita clothing, its AU but I hope that you all enjoy.**_

_**Reviews make me happy so if you could please review when you alert I would be happy.. **_

_**Thanks to my awesome buddy Kaylah for proofing it and giving me advice. (^.^) okay ENJOY!**_

Jenny sat on her bed as she watched her two friends that were currently lying on her floor painting their nails. It was 7.30pm on a Saturday night, they were supposed to be having a girl's night in but she suspected different. She seemed to be the only one that wasn't paired up and both her friends were both happily dating. She always laughed at the way that they seemed so intent on pairing her up with someone no matter that it be. Abby must have been able to hear what she was thinking because she smirked mischievously before looking at Ziva and back at Jenny.

"Hey, why don't we go out tonight, have some fun, let our hair down, go to a club and have some drinks, we haven't been out in ages and you seem to have nothing but study to do." she suggested, pointing at Jenny as she said the last part.

"Yes, we should go out shouldn't we, you haven't been out for so long Jenny." Ziva added smirking at Abby.

Jenny shook her head, she knew where this was going and she didn't want to be taken to yet another club and hooked up with yet another guy, the fact that Abby who was a Goth usually introduced them to some slightly out there bars with some slightly out there people meant that she was less inclined to want to go.

"Please!" the enthusiastic Goth pleaded.

"Sure, you two go by all means, but I am fine here, with my stash of chocolate and the house to myself, at least I know I won't have some creepy guy hit on me and think that he has a chance with me when he doesn't." She said matter of factly hoping that she could get the other two off her back.

Abby giggled "I know what this is about, this is about that guy at college, the one that you were telling us about, the older one..." she said in between giggling.

Jenny blushed slightly, she thought about the last time that she had seen him, they had been in a lecture and it had ended a tad awkwardly, not to mention the next time that they had a lecture together.

Jenny searched the room looking for someone that she might know that she could sit with, she cursed the fact that everyone else had gone to other colleges and she had been the only one to go to a small private tech college. She heard her name called and turned to see one of the guys she knew wave at her, she waved back and watched as they sat down, she sat in the first seat she found and turned to look to her left realising that she was sitting next to the guy she had labelled 'hot older guy' to everyone else. She smiled a little and watched as he smiled back looking at her intently, she watched as his eyes shot to the front as they heard the lecturers' voice. Jenny didn't concentrate once during the lecture for the sheer reason that he was next to her, he was if anything the perfect male specimen, his body was brilliant not to mention the fact that his eyes were so beautiful and he looked so sexy, so rough and tough, she wanted him but she had a feeling she probably wouldn't get him. She looked up from her notebook that she was scribbling in to see his eyes looking at the floor in her direction. Jenny looked down to see that her skirt had ridden up and that her stocking clad thigh was revealed to his eyes, she watched as he smirked slightly before turning away and looking at his own notebook. The lecture ended and Jenny was thinking about what had happened and just how awkward it was. The lecture ended and Jenny walked out of the room as fast as she could unwilling to stay there any longer and face anymore awkward moments.

-

Jenny looked at the two women that were lying on her floor and shook her head.

"No, this has absolutely nothing to do with him, why would it, it's not like I have a chance!" she said sadness tinging her voice slightly.

Abby noticed the way that she looked when she said this and smiled, "Hey Jenny, still got that awesome Lolita dress that you used to wear?" she asked thinking back to the day that they had gone shopping and Jenny had spent a load of money on a Lolita dress that she decided she just had to have.

Jenny cocked an eyebrow at her "Why, do you want to know? You're the Goth, I would expect you would have a wardrobe full of stuff like that without needing to borrow mine." she said slightly curious as to why Abby wanted her Lolita dress.

"It's not for me silly, you bought it especially because it went with your hair and skin and not to mention the four hundred dollar black heels that you bought for it." she said gesturing to Jenny's prized possession six inch heels that sat on a shelf having been worn only once back when she had bought the outfit.

She looked at them and sighed the course had taken so much out of her that she barely had time for anything nowadays, she couldn't even remember the last time that she had gone and spent an ungodly amount of money on clothing.

"Please Jenny, for me, you never know what's his name may be there." Abby pleaded trying to get Jenny to cave in and go out.

Jenny finally defeated and well aware of the fact that Abby would probably hold her down and force her into the outfit and drag her out to a club if she didn't comply with what she asked. She nodded much to the happiness of Abby and Ziva, Abby mainly, she squealed as she raced the short space to the wardrobe and searching through it for the dress she finally found it and threw it at Jenny along with the corset that went with it. Jenny took them and stumbled off into the bathroom to get changed, putting the outfit on, she had lost weight but it still fitted and if she be truthful it looked better than ever on her. She just wasn't sure if this was the outfit that she should wear to a club she looked like something out of an Alice in wonderland movie. She hitched the front of the dress up and let it fall adjusting the bodice so that it fitted correctly and the corset wasn't seen, she then made sure that the petticoat was out properly and that the dress sat perfectly. She walked into her bedroom and found that Ziva and Abby were standing there looking at her ready to do her hair and makeup as well as make her wear her heels. She eyed the two of them cautiously as Abby set to work curling her red hair and Ziva applied her makeup meticulously. She waited until they were finished before she turned around and watched as Abby pulled out her heels and her thigh high heart print stockings and handed them to her.

"Get ready, we are taking you out somewhere that you will never believe." Abby said winking at Ziva.

Jenny pulled on her stockings hooking them to her suspenders and stepping into her heels.

She looked at the clutch purse that they had already packed her and smiled slightly as they all but dragged her to the car.

They pulled up in front of the place where they were going to spend their time until the early hours of the morning. Jenny looked at the front of the club, she hadn't been here yet, it was the new out there club that everyone at college had been talking about. The line at the door was long but she knew that Abby would have a way for them to get in without waiting. She stepped out of the car and looked at how everyone else was dressed. She was by far the most out there when it come to the way that she was dressed, most of the others looked like Abby, black hair, black clothes with a skull here or there. Jenny however was the only one that was wearing a pair of thigh high stockings with stilettos and a Lolita dress finished off with a choker and perfectly curled red hair and extremely well done make up.

* * *

Abby smiled as she saw that Jethro had entered the club, it wasn't his thing, he went to a tech college, but then again so was Jenny and she was no computer geek herself. Abby smiled at the fact that she had managed to get him to come to the club and he had agreed on the terms that Jenny was to come ready to have fun. Abby had made it her decision that she would make Jenny stand out and look as hot as could be. They walked over to the door guy and went through with no hassles; Abby smiled and thanked the guy at the door before following the other two.

"How do you know him?" Ziva asked when they were inside the club.

Abby laughed "He used to work at a club that I used to frequent." she answered smiling as they walked towards the bar.

"Hey Jenny, look who it is." Abby said nudging her in the ribs and instead banging her elbow on a piece of boning from the dress and corset.

Jenny looked over at the bar and spotted the all familiar brunette hair. She glared at Abby and walked in the other direction, only to feel two sets of hands clamp themselves on either side of her wrists and practically drag her backwards. She glared at Abby and Ziva as they pushed her towards the bar. She took a seat and ordered bourbon.

Gibbs glanced at her, she looked hot, he hadn't seen a girl look that good in an outfit like that for a long time but she did. Her red hair contrasting perfectly with the black and white dress that she was wearing and the black heels and stockings made the outfit perfect.

"Bourbon?" he questioned raising an eyebrow at her.

She laughed at little before replying, "Dutch courage, I have a feeling that I will need it with those two around." she answered gesturing behind her at Abby and Ziva who were dancing with two guys.

He smirked at her as she took a mouth full and put the glass down, "You dance?" he asked suddenly causing her to almost spit her bourbon out.

She shook her head, "Not tonight, if I dance at a club there is usually some weird guy that wants to get with me on the dance floor, so definetly a no." she said without thinking.

Gibbs smirked again before grabbing her hand and putting the glass down. "How about, you dance with me and I stop the weird guys coming near you." he whispered in her ear as he pulled her by her wrist onto the dance floor. Jenny stared at him wide eyed as he did this, she was as stiff as could be because of the corset and he wanted to dance, the fact that he wanted her to dance was amazement to her. Jenny followed him as he held her wrist leading the way.

Abby spotted the two of them and nudged Ziva moving her head in that direction. Ziva smiled as she saw them together dancing while Abby giggled.

"I wonder how he got her to do that." Dinozzo asked Ziva.

Ziva smirked, "He had to have been real, how do you say smooth to get her to dance."

Abby giggled again. "I know what he said; he told her he would keep the other guys away from her if she danced with him."

Everyone looked at Abby before remembering that she could lip read. She smiled at them before glancing over in time to see that Jenny and Gibbs had grown close and that they were heading off the dance floor. Abby smirked at the others.

Tony, pulled out his wallet, "Twenty bucks say that they get it on by the end of the night." he said looking at the others.

Abby laughed pulling out twenty. "You're on twenty says that they do it within the next three hours, Timmy? Ziva? Are you guys in?" she asked smirking.

"I do not feel right betting on my friend, unlike you Tony, you are betting on Gibbs yes, and he is your friend is he not?" she said to him slightly disgusted that he could do such a thing.

He chuckled, "He may be a friend but I can still bet, look Abby bet on Jenny, what about you Probie, you in?" Tony asked curiously.

"Fine, I guess but if we get busted it's you that gets the blame." He said remembering the last time they had made a bet. "Twenty says that they get it on by the time we are ready to leave."

Tony nodded in agreement and watched as Ziva studied them all hesitantly "Fine then, yes, I am in, twenty bucks says that they get it on by morning." she said finally caving in making Dinozzo's smirk growing bigger.

Abby giggled as she watched her friend sit at a table in the corner next to Gibbs, she could tell that they had chemistry. She just had to get them together, she was like the fairy god mother in Cinderella she just had to make sure that they realised their chemistry before her three hours was up otherwise her money was someone else's and she wasn't going to let that happened. She watched as he leant over and caught her lips and she smiled, she was going to win easy.

* * *

Jenny sat down at the table next to Gibbs, she was sore from the amount of boning that was in her dress and she was starting to get uncomfortable from all the moving.

"See, no creepy guys hit on you, you glad that you danced now?" he asked her as he watched her sit down.

Jenny smiled, "You were the reason that they didn't come anywhere near me, it was a nice change."

Gibbs chuckled before leaning over and kissing her.

Jenny felt his lips connect with hers and responded immediately. She felt his tongue run along her lip and granted his tongue access to her mouth almost immediately. Their tongues battled for dominance and they both parted so that they could regain their breaths.

"You wanna go get some fresh air?" he asked as quietly.

Jenny nodded, she couldn't wait to get out of the club, it may have been air conditioned but the other couple of hundred or even thousand people that were there were making it feel stuffy and her dress wasn't helping the feeling.

**_Okay... now review me and tell me what you think should happen... who should win the bet and anything else that you want._**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is what happens when I fail an assignment.. I get upset, I cry, and I write this. Thanks to writingfreak145 for giving me the idea. (^.^) and thanks to Kaylah for listening to me constantly and I thank everyone that reviewed and alerted. When you read this if you could please review I would be so happy. It brightens my tiny dark college days to know that you like my story... Oh and the rating is M... Enjoy!**

* * *

They walked out of the club and towards the car park where Gibbs had parked his car

"Are you okay" he asked her noticing that she was holding her sides and starting to take deep breaths.

She nodded not wanting to spoil the great time that she was having, if the truth be told she felt like she was ready to pass out. She found a seat and sat down on it breathing deeply. She watched as he sat down next to her and looked at nothing in particular. He breathed in and jenny had a feeling that there was something that he wanted to say to her but she wasn't sure.

She looked at him and smiled glancing away and scrunching her face up in a slight amount of pain as she felt the bruises on her ribs from the boning. Gibbs saw this and looked at her worriedly, they were starting to get close, he liked her, and he just hadn't had enough guts to tell her and now the night was going to end in nothing but her in pain from her dress. He wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"You sure that you are okay Jen?" he asked again arching an eyebrow at her as she shook her head.

"I'm fine, really I am, just a little uncomfortable that's all" she said looking at the ground trying to stay as straight as possible.

He smiled at her and shook his head. "So why is it that someone like you is single?" he asked waiting for her reaction.

She looked at him arching a perfect eyebrow "Why am I single? Most guys get threatened by me, or that's what I always get told anyway and I never seem to be pretty enough for them." she answered in a casual tone.

He chuckled at her, "Does that mean that you are losing your charm that I don't feel threatened or am I not most guys?" he asked.

She smiled slightly, "I guess you aren't quite most guys, I don't think I have ever seen or met someone that is so, so diverse in the way that they are" she answered.

He looked at her questioningly for a moment before chuckling. "Diverse? Is that what you are calling me" he said quiet laughter punctuating the words.

She looked at him matter of factly. "Yes, I mean, I have never met a guy that can look so rough and tough and like they are the baddest boy there is and yet they are also sweet and caring" she answered his question.

He smiled at her before leaning over and kissing her passionately, his tongue seeking entrance which she gave, he arms winding around his neck and grasping the hair at the back of his neck. He pulled her closer than was physically possible in her outfit; he heard and felt the sharp intake of breath that she took as the corset pushed into her ribs. He broke away from the kiss still holding her, looking at her with worry. She took another sharp intake of breath as the feeling subsided slightly.

"You sure that you are okay?" he asked his eyes growing darker.

she nodded, "Fine, just sort of uncomfortable that's all, this corset is the stiffest thing ever and the dress isn't much better with the way that it sits, pretty or not it hurts like hell." she answered him smiling at his face.

"I seriously don't know why you women do that to yourselves, I mean yeah, you look as stunning as can be and drop dead sexy but, hell Jen, suffering for it aint the way to go" he said shaking his head.

She laughed lightly at what he said before shifting and taking another sharp breath as the corset dug in more.

"You know, I could help you out of it so that you are more comfortable" he whispered in her ear huskily.

Jenny smiled, "As nice as you are for offering it will probably make it more uncomfortable" she replied.

He looked at her smirking, "Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" he asked her his eyes darkening even more.

She looked at him and giggled slightly, "I don't know, what were you thinking" she asked innocently looking at him through her dark lashes.

He reached over and pulled her even closer so that she was almost on top of him; she brought one long leg over him so that she was straddling his lap. She noticed the reaction that she got when she did this and giggled slightly, before lowering her head and kissing him.

"You do realise Jethro that we are in a public place, I don't want to be up for indecent exposure and all" she said trailing off before he caught her lips again.

Jenny moaned slightly into the kiss as his hands skimmed her body, one going up her thigh and unhooking her suspender. She moved her leg so that she was off him and pulled him by his shirt so that he was standing in front of her.

"Car, now!" she said quietly, he cupped lifted her with both hands and she locked her legs around his back.

* * *

Abby looked around the club but she couldn't see either Jenny or Gibbs anywhere, Ziva saw that Abby was searching for something and looked at her friend worried that something had happened.

"Abby, what are you looking for?" she asked as she watched her friend looking frantically before pulling out her phone and dialling a number.

"I can't find either Jenny or Gibbs, they seem to have disappeared. I'm calling her to see where she is, they got up and I turned around, I turn back around and they are gone" She said as the phone started to ring.

Ziva looked at her worried friend, "Jenny is old enough to take care of herself" she said quietly as Tony came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Hey sweet cheeks, what's wrong?" he asked kissing her hair.

Ziva shook her head, "Nothing Tony, Abby is worried that she can't find Jenny and Gibbs, that's all" she answered leaning back into him more.

"They left out the front door a while back, they are probably just going to get some fresh air, it's pretty stuffy in here" he said, watching as the worry removed itself from her face and was replaced with a look of pure excitement.

"See Abby, like I said, Jenny can look after herself, now where did McGee go?" she asked after reassuring Abby that Jenny would be fine.

Abby turned and saw him returning with some drinks, "There is Timmy!" she shouted running over to him and grabbing her drink, kissing him on the cheek as she did so.

He smiled at her, "There you go Abby" he said as she took her drink.

* * *

Gibbs fumbled in his pocket for the keys to the car as he held onto jenny clutching her behind to give her support, her legs may have been locked behind his back but he wasn't particularly wanting to let go of her. He hit the button and unlocked the doors opening it and laying her on the backseat. Jenny propped herself up on her elbows as she shuffled backwards on the seat. He leant over her and grabbed her lips in his, she responded to it immediately granting him entrance to her mouth, her legs hooking around his back as he fumbled with the lacings on the back of her dress, he pulled the bow apart and managed to get the ties unlaced. His lips travelling down her neck to nip at her collar bone. Jenny moaned softly at this and Gibbs smirked. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back towards her, needing the contact of his lips on hers.

Jenny fumbled with Gibbs shirt, unbuttoning what she could before becoming impatient and ripping it off earning a chuckle from him. She smiled as he kissed her lips again while he unlaced the last of the ties on her dress and she fumbled with his belt. She took in the sight of his bare chest, the perfectly sculpted muscles and the sheer sight of him shirtless made her want him even more than before. She shivered slightly as he pulled her dress sleeves down; he looked at her for reassurances before they continued.

Jenny nodded at him to continue before she caught his lips again and squirmed her way out of the dress. She was now laying in front of him on the backseat of his car wearing nothing but a pair of black lace boy leg panties and her corset which was still for the most part attached to her stockings. She looked up at him through heavy lust filled lashes and smiled at him wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down towards her. He smirked and gently kissed her lips before trailing his mouth along her jaw line causing her to moan quietly at the feeling. He smirked against her skin trailing his lips further down her throat to her chest, nipping gently at the skin that was exposed above her corset before expertly un- clasping it in a matter of seconds, Jenny gasped as she felt the cool air against her bare skin. Gibbs chuckled before returning his mouth to hers and kissing her once more.

Jenny returned her hands to his belt managing to unbuckle it, he smirked as she desperately fumbled with the button trying to get it undone, he reached down and unbuttoned it for her earning a grateful smile. She proceeded to push his pants down his legs revealing his boxers, she could see just how hard he was and she knew it was because of her.

Gibbs put a finger in the waist band of her panties and started to pull them slowly down her hips. She squirmed slightly as his fingers traced her side. She could hear her phone going off but decided that if it was important they would ring back later, she was in the middle of something much more important. He looked at her as her phone kept going off.

"Do you wanna get that?" he asked huskily.

Jenny shook her head, "nah, they'll call back" she answered as she brought his face closer to hers and caught his lips again.

He pulled her panties down her long, shapely legs as she pulled his boxers down she smiled at him as she saw just how well gifted he was.

"Jen, protection" he murmured reaching over into the glove box and pulling out a condom and putting it on before kissing Jenny again. He kissed her back as he positioned himself above her and thrust in, jenny wrapped her legs tighter around his waist longing for the closeness, she moaned softly as he withdrew before entering her again. He kissed her again, muffling the cries that she let out, his hands digging into her hips as he thrust into her.

"Harder Jethro!" she cried biting down on his shoulder to stop her screams.

He complied with her wishes thrusting into her hard again and again her nails raking down his back marking him; he grasped her hips harder as he thrust into her again. Jenny felt the pressure build up and knew that she was going to come soon.

"Jethro, I'm going to come!" she managed between breaths, he bit down on her collar bone hard eliciting a scream that she managed to muffle by biting down hard on his shoulder that was nearest as her body spasmed with pleasure.

Gibbs could feel he was going to come and thrust into her one more time before groaning and collapsing somewhat next to her, pulling her body towards his. He kissed her forehead wrapping an arm around her as she rested her head upon his chest. Their breathing finally started to get back to normal after a while and Jenny sat up searching for her corset and underwear, she really didn't want to get caught in this situation.

"Jen, what's wrong?" he asked worried that she was regretting what they had done.

She turned and looked at him smiling, 'Nothing, I would prefer to be clothed on the way back to my house though, that's all" she said leaning over and kissing him gently.

He tangled his hand in her curled hair and kissed her back passionately pulling her towards him. Jenny melded into the kiss before realising what they were about to do again.

"Jethro!, can you take me home?" she asked sweetly purposely running her hand down the inside of his thigh as she moved to get her dress and slip it back on.

He caught what she was hinting at and pulled his own clothes on watching as she climbed into the front passenger seat giving him a great view of her backside. She climbed through and sat down waiting for him to come and start the car so he could take her home.

* * *

Abby sat down across from Ziva her face full of curiousness. "I wonder how their breath of fresh air is going, they have been gone a while and she isn't answering her phone. Maybe I should try her again" Abby suggested pulling out her phone.

Ziva rolled her eyes "Did you ever think that maybe they wanted some privacy?" she asked Abby watching as Abby's face lit up with Joy both due to the fact that Jenny had answered her phone and because of what Ziva had suggested.

"Hello" Jenny said as she answered the phone.

"Hey jenny its Abby where are you?" she asked

"I didn't feel too good the dress started to constrict me a bit, I won't be wearing that for a while, Jethro is taking me home as we speak" she answered noticing the look on Gibbs face.

"Okay then, we will talk in the morning, bye" Abby replied shutting her phone up.

Jenny hung the phone up, "what was the look for?" she asked Gibbs.

He smirked, "I like that outfit, wouldn't mind seeing you in it more often" he replied smirking as they drove down the street.

"What did she say Abby?" Ziva asked curious as to what had her friend so excited although she had a fairly good idea.

"That he is taking her home which means one thing, yours truly has won the bet!" she all but shrieked the last part.

Ziva's mouth opened as the realisation set in as to what her friend had done, "Wait, they may not have done it yet" she said casually.

"Haven't done what?" Tony said as he walked over to where they were.

Abby beamed, "Jenny and Gibbs slept together!" she said enthusiastically holding her hand out so that she could receive the cash.

"What! I how? When?" Tony asked shocked that he had lost the bet.

Abby smiled "Gibbs is taking her home, we all know what that means don't we!" she said enthusiastically.

Tony stared at her, "If we race we can get home not long after them and see if anything happens" he suggested watching as Abby's eyes widened and she nodded her head.

"Yes!" she said as she grabbed Mc Gee and raced out the door towards her car, as Tony and Ziva raced to the other one.

* * *

Gibbs reached Jenny's house, she was slightly shaky as she got out of the car, Gibbs driving left a lot to be desired. He walked around to where she was standing and put his arms around her pulling her close. She tugged away pulling him with her to the front door; he smirked as she did this. They reached her front door and he kissed her passionately as she was searching for her keys. She tore herself away and managed to unlock the door before he closed it and pushed her against it. He kissed her chastely before nipping at her neck and lifting her up. She pulled his head back up to meet her lips as he pushed her against the door holding her with one hand as she tightened her legs around his body, using the other free hand he expertly unlaced her dress followed by her corset.

"Bedroom" she muttered releasing her legs from around his waist as he lifted her down, her dress pooling at the floor near the door.

He reclaimed her lips kissing her eagerly as she led him towards her bedroom. She ripped his shirt off again and began to fumble with the button on his pants. She pushed them down and moved backward allowing him to step out of them. He played with the lace at the top of her stockings as they stumbled into her room. He layed her down on the bed pulling each of them off slowly, and throwing them on the floor behind them. She moaned gently as she felt his finger skim the inside of her thigh, he knew exactly what she needed and he was going to give her that. He pulled them down her thighs kissing her passionately as he slid a finger into her earning a moan of pleasure. He kissed her again as his thumb gently circled her.

"Jethro! Please, I need you now!" she panted as he removed his finger and pulling his boxers off.

He smirked as he positioned himself above her and entered thrusting into her hard. She moaned with pleasure at the sensation and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately as he thrust into her again causing her to scream loudly. He moved his hand so that he was gently massaging her breast and watched as Jenny's head fell back her red lips slightly parted. He removed his hand and made his way between the two of them gently stroking her, she arched her back as he did this causing him to smirk even more. She felt as the heat built in her core and knew that she was about to come.

"Fuck Jethro!" she screamed as he stroked her again and her body shuddered.

He kissed her again still stroking her as her muscles contracted milking him dry, he thrust into her a couple more times before groaning deeply and collapsing next to her. He snaked an arm outward and pulled her towards him pressing a kiss to her hair as she snuggled close resting her head on his chest.

"That was nice" she whispered quietly.

"It was" he agreed as he pulled a sheet across their cooling bodies.

Jenny closed her eyes and smiled, trying to think of a time that she had been this happy with a man, she couldn't recall any. She relaxed completely and snuggled closer earning a chuckle from Gibbs. She fell asleep soundly as did Gibbs.

* * *

Tony sped around the corner, him and Abby going head to head to see who could reach Jenny's place first. They both ended there at around the same time with Abby winning by a fraction, they noticed that Gibbs' car was there.

"Maybe they are talking" Ziva suggested innocently drawing a laugh from Tony and Abby.

"Let's see!" Abby said as they opened the door and found Jenny's dress on the floor.

"Talking? I never knew of any talking that resulted in a dress being left at the front door" Tony laughed.

"And his clothes and her underwear and..." Abby went silent as she walked up the hall and peeked in Jenny's room.

Tony looked at Ziva and they both raced up the hall followed by Mc Gee to see what had Abby so speechless. Tony's eyes widened as his mouth dropped when he saw the sight in front of him, there was none other than Jenny Shepard, the college girl that could talk about anything but didn't have the guts to talk to a guy and Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the strong silent man that no one tried to talk to, curled up in each other's arms asleep in her bed. Abby smiled as she pulled Tony away from the door with the help of Ziva leaving Mc Gee standing there wide eyed before he too turned and walked to the living room to see Tony's reaction when he realized that he had lost the bet.

"Money please" Abby said happily as Mc Gee and Ziva paid up and Tony sat there. Abby stared at Tony and put her hand out, she wanted that twenty dollars that he owed her.

Abby smiled slumping down on the couch next to Mc Gee. Tony looked at all four of them a cunning smirk crossing his face.

"Twenty says that they have fallout over this tomorrow morning because they feel awkward." Tony suggested.

Abby stared at him and started to giggle "It will be like taking candy from a baby, not that I would do that but still, more money for me." She replied before snuggling into Mc Gee and closing her eyes.

Ziva smiled sitting down, Tony wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, she gladly rested her head on his chest; the night had been very interesting. And the morning would be even more interesting.

* * *

Okay now review me! And tell me if there is anything that I missed that they need to do or talk about... I just thought of one thing, tell me any suggestions or you get random stuff that I feel like writing.

Thanks

xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here we are I have written the third chapter, I had some help from Kaylah =D and writingfreak145 gave me some awesome ideas. I thank you both and to everyone that has reviewed me I love you, it makes my days better and perks me up XD and to those that have alerted me i Like reviews alot!**

**I tried to make it as nice as i could but given the plot line there is a tad bit of arguing. ENJOY! and review me too!**

* * *

Jenny woke up curled in her bed, her head resting on Gibbs chest. She opened her eyes slightly and shifted her body, so that she was more comfortable when she heard a chuckle reverberate through his chest. She smiled and lifted her head to look at him.

"Morning" she mumbled still partly asleep.

Gibbs smiled at her shifting a piece of hair out of her face before replying. "Morning to you sleepy head" he said as he shifted so that he was able to reach her lips with his.

"Mmmm.., how long have you been awake?" she asked as they broke away from the kiss.

He smiled, "'Bout an hour. It wasn't too bad though, it's not every day that I wake up next to you" he answered causing her to blush slightly.

"We could fix that in time, if that's what you want?" she muttered low enough that she hoped he wouldn't understand.

He leant down and kissed her having heard exactly what she said. "I would have thought that you would want to get to know me before you invited me back to your bed, I mean I wouldn't mind getting to know you as a person properly" he said smirking.

She smiled, she didn't know very many men that would forgo having sex with someone so that they had the chance to get to know them. She rolled over so that she was lying on her back with the sheets wrapped around her. Gibbs propped himself up on his elbow facing her as she got comfortable.

"You okay? Did I say something wrong?" he asked worried that she was starting to regret what she had done.

Jenny smiled and shook her head, "nah, just thinking, I don't know many people like you, that's all" she answered truthfully watching as confusion flickered through his features.

"Like me? What ya mean?" he asked curious as to what she had to say and whether it was good or bad.

She stared at the ceiling for a moment before answering. "Just then, you said that you would like to get to know me before we had another lot of what we did last night, I really don't know many men that would say that, are you sure that you want to get to know me?" she asked at the end unsure as to whether or not he was being truthful.

He looked at her and saw the emotions that swam in her eyes, "Jen, look, I like you, you are gorgeous, smart and funny, everything that I could want, you aren't afraid to say what you think is right and to stand up to the people that annoy you, I have seen you in action with the guys that try and hit on you at college, but, I only see the side that everyone sees at college, I want to get the chance to see you without your facade up, the real you, the you that last night allowed you to give yourself to me in the back of my car and then here, I'm serious when I say that I want to know everything about you." He replied her eyes widening slightly at this revelation.

"I think you have the wrong girl, I'm not gorgeous or smart and I am only very moderately funny." She said quietly.

He looked at her and placed his hand on the side of her face so that it faced her. "Hey, Jen, listen to me, you are all that and more just let me in to see it, please" he answered before leaning down to kiss her.

Jen smiled, "you really know how to make a girl feel better." She said returning the kiss before she climbed over him and out of the bed.

He watched as she took the sheet she was wrapped in with her and found a set of clothes out of her wardrobe.

"I need a shower" she said casually walking to the bathroom and closing the door.

He rolled his eyes and smirked as she walked out of the room. He sunk into the bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment. She wasn't like the other girls that he knew, she was different, she was proud of who she was yet he had a feeling that her family were far from normal, he had seen her a college the way that she was able to interact with everyone about everything and anything, she wasn't like the rest of them that he had seen. He got out of bed and started to pick up the clothes that they had discarded in her bedroom, he knew that a fair wack of them were throughout the rest of the house but he needed something to wear so he pulled on his boxers and folded hers up. He was pulling the sheets up when he noticed the still moist stain on her crimson sheets.

'Fuck, how stupid could I be' he thought back to the night before and what had happened when they had gotten home.

* * *

_"Jethro! Please, I need you now!" she panted as he removed his finger and pulling his boxers off. _

_He smirked as he positioned himself above her and entered thrusting into her hard. _

They hadn't used protection the second time around and he had a feeling that Jen wasn't the type of person that did reckless things like that.

He heard the door to the bathroom open and decided that they needed to have a talk, one that neither of them would want to have but he didn't want her to hate him.

* * *

Abby woke sprawled out across Mc Gee on the couch in Jenny's home, her head was hurting slightly from the amount that she had drunk the previous night and the excitement at the fact that her Jenny had gotten together with Gibbs and that she had won the bet. She groaned slightly as she sat up causing Mc Gee to open his eyes and wake up.

"Sorry Timmy" she apologized for waking him up.

"It's cool. I should be up anyway, are you okay?" he asked noticing that she sounded rather worse for wear.

She nodded and sunk back into the couch.

"I think Abby has an over hang" Ziva said as she looked at the two of them.

Tony chuckled slightly, "I think you mean hang over, Abby has a small hangover" he corrected her.

"Yes, yes, hang over" Ziva said slightly annoyed, she just couldn't get these idioms that they used.

"So Abs, are you prepared to lose the bet?" Tony asked casually.

Abby glared at him, "Like hell I will, there isn't going to be a fall out and so help me if you cause one" she threatened and everyone looked at Tony.

"Whatever you say, now is there any food in this house, I am really hungry" He said changing the subject and causing Ziva to laugh at the fact that he was thinking of his stomach.

Abby got up and walked to the pantry and opened it revealing shelves full of snacks. Tony stood there wide eyed and looked at them all before grabbing a bunch and returning to the living room. Abby, Ziva and Mc Gee all stared at him as he downed them quickly.

"You are such a pig Tony" Ziva said as she watched her boyfriend eat the snacks.

Everyone stopped watching Tony and Tony stopped eating as they heard the bathroom door open and voices sound throughout the house.

* * *

"Jethro!" an almost hysteric jenny yelled.

Gibbs had a fair idea just what she was screaming about, the water hadn't run yet and he had a feeling that she had taken some time to go over the events of last night and what had happened and that now, she was going to bite his head off. He walked across the hall into the bathroom where she stood wrapped in the sheet that she had taken with her. He looked at her warily and saw the worry on her face.

"Jethro, what the hell did you do to me?!" she said staring at him anger evident on her face.

"Jen" he said trying to calm her

"Don't you Jen me Mister; I swear if you have made me pregnant, I'm going to castrate you." She threatened him her anger coming to the surface.

"Yeah but technically speaking we can fix that" he said knowing that there were ways that they could get around this.

"Keep your mouth shut until I tell you to open it." She interrupted.

"Come on Jen, don't you think that you're being a little harsh?" he said amazed at just how angry she was. Jenny rolled her eyes, "Harsh?!" She quipped

"Why didn't you use protection!?" she near screamed cutting him off before he even had the chance to speak.

"I was kinda pre-occupied" he retorted.

"I am going to kill you." she muttered darkly, her whole body trembling

He reached out to touch her arm, "Don't you dare touch me, that's what got us into this mess in the first place."

That made him smirk with self satisfaction, he'd be lying if he'd said that he hadn't enjoyed last night, completely.

Jethro's reaction enraged Jenny; she hadn't even registered the movement until she heard the sound of her hand connecting with Jethro's face. Her hand was tingling; she'd slapped him so hard that there was a defined red hand print across his face.

"Jenny!" he shouted now he was pissed.

"What Jethro? Are you worried about this, because I most certainly am!" she screamed back at him.

He stared at her and the anger that was flashing across her face, he knew that she was pissed at him, but she played just as big a part in this as he did.

"Jen!" He shouted loud enough that she stopped and looked at him tears welling in her eyes at the fact that she had lost control and let down her barriers; something that she never did.

He stepped closer to her and she stayed where she was rigid and defensive as he came closer and put his arms around her, she tried to squirm her way out but gave up after a minute, she didn't want to fight, she wanted to be happy but she knew that she had done something that she didn't usually do and that she felt the easiest thing to do was blame him. She buried her face into his chest hoping that he had a solution that would help them.

"Hey, Jen, its okay, get dressed and we can go on down to the pharmacy and get you that pill, the one that they made for these exact situations." He said wiping her tears away and kissing her forehead.

She moved away from him and pushed him out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He stood outside the door his cheek still slightly stinging from where she had slapped him in her fit of anger. He felt so bad for what had happened; she would probably hate him for this, he had a fair assumption that he had blown any chance he had with her. He turned to go into her room and get his keys so that they could go to the store and saw the four heads that were peering around the corner at him and what had just happened. He glared at them before he walked into the bedroom causing them to back away and return to the living room.

Jenny run the water in the shower and sunk to the floor, she was a good girl, she never did anything that was against better judgement, ninth grade high school when she had been suspended had taught her that, this though, this was bigger than any school suspension, this was life altering, she stood up and grabbed the soap washing her body before shutting off the water and getting out of the shower and drying herself. She quickly got dressed and walked into her bedroom to find Gibbs sitting on her bed, his head resting in his hands, she thought back to what she had said to him before when he had come to see what was wrong, she had attacked him for no reason and she regretted that, it wasn't like he did it on purpose or anything. She sighed as she slumped on the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry" she apologised quietly.

He looked at her "Never apologise, it's a sign of weakness" he replied.

Jenny glared at him when he said this. "I try and apologise and you shut me out, goddamn it!" she said slightly pissed that he was acting the way he was.

"Look Jen, I just have some rules and that's one of them, it's nothing personal it's just the way that I roll" he offered trying to get her to be calm again, he just seemed to be screwing everything up today.

Jenny rested her head on his shoulder "you ready to take me to the pharmacy?" she asked quietly.

He nodded and stood up grabbing her hand and pulling her with him. "I will even buy it for you Jen, saves the awkward part of you having to ask" he said as they walked out of the room.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" she replied to the comment, entwining her fingers in his.

They walked out into the living room and found it deserted; she turned around and saw the other four in the backyard sitting down eating whatever they could find for breakfast. She was silently thankful that they had decided to sit out there and not inside. Her stomach grumbled and she glared at Gibbs as he smirked. She glared at him she wouldn't be able to eat until she knew how she had to take that goddamn pill that she needed now. Gibbs unlocked the car and she slid into the passenger seat staring out the window as he pulled out of her drive way.

* * *

Gibbs looked at her, "you okay Jen?" he asked quietly knowing what the answer would be.

She looked at him, "No, I'm not okay, I haven't ever done anything like this in my life, and I don't know what to think!" she said icily returning her gaze to out the window.

He sighed as he drove the car; they sat in silence until Jenny couldn't stand it any longer.

"Have you had this happen before? Do you make this a habit or something?" she asked bluntly.

He took his eyes of the road for a moment and looked at her. She had some serious issues with the way that she thought sometimes, however he had to give her credit for the fact that she was very confident in broaching subjects.

"Nope, I like to cover my ass when it comes to these things, you are an exception to that, There are only two women that I have had unprotected sex with you, and one a fair while ago" he said stiffening visibly as he said the last part and Jenny decided not to push the issue any further. He rounded the corner and they were in front of the pharmacy. Jenny opened the door and waited for him to get out; he looked at her and started towards the store with her following him closely. She watched as he walked straight to the front counter and she recognised the girl as one that she had gone to high school with, Hollis Mann. She suddenly felt angry with the way that Hollis was looking at him. She glared before walking over and looking in the makeup aisle as she waited for him. She sensed someone behind her, turning she saw him holding a paper bag.

"When we get outside take it and then we will go get something to eat" he said quietly smiling at her.

She smiled back slightly and headed for the door not wanting to be in there near Hollis whilst she was with Jethro. She looked at him as he handed her the pill and she swallowed it.

"You are a strange man, and for your sake this had better work." She murmured the last part but he heard it.

They got in the car and he sped away, Jenny looked at him as he drove, "Jethro, where are you taking me?" she asked quietly.

He smiled, "I said breakfast didn't I?" he answered before turning the corner.

Jenny sighed wondering where he was going to take her.

* * *

Okay now. REVIEW and give me ideas. (^.^)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, forgive me if this is OOC I have a 1500 word essay on body language that I should have been writing in order to pass college and I haven't because this was funner and waaay more interesting than analysing office relationships.

Thank you to my reviewers, I LOVE you all so much! also thanks to Kaylah for listening to my rambling and helping me out. Writingfreak145 I used some more of your last idea that you gave me =D.

As always, I own nothing, I think that they should have action figures though, they would be soooo AWESOME!. they should also have a comic book series but I unfortunately dont control these things. ah well.

ENJOY!

* * *

Jenny sat in the passenger seat and stared out the window as they passed busy streets, he turned down a street towards the river. Jenny turned and looked at him wondering what he was doing, he had said that he was taking her to breakfast not the river. He smirked as he pulled the car into a parking spot and got out of it walking around to her side.

"Jethro, what in god's name are you doing?" she asked as he grabbed her hand and walked her towards the pier.

He smiled at her and nodded at a wooden boat that was below the pier at the stairs. She looked at him wide eyed before looking back at the boat. He tugged her hand a little so that she followed before leading her down the stairs and into the boat at the bottom.

"Jethro, do i get to eat?" she asked her stomach growling loudly causing him to chuckle.

"In a little bit you will, when we reach the other side" he replied as he started the boat and they headed towards the bank on the other side.

She watched as there were gentle ripples created she knew that the other side was fairly secluded and she wondered what he was planning. They arrived at the bank and she watched amazed as he got out first before walking around and helping her out. He grabbed her free hand and intertwined their fingers leading her to a spot that was slightly shaded by a tree. He gestured for her to sit and she complied setting the bag with her takeout breakfast in front of her. She looked up at his piercing blue eyes and tried to read the emotions but he had shut them out. She sighed which caused him to look at her curiously as she opened the bag of food. She pulled out the muffin that he had bought her and looked at him.

"You want some?" she asked sweetly.

He looked at her, the way that she talked going straight to his groin, he knew that she was going to tease him to make him pay for what had happened.

He shook his head and lay down on his back on the grass. She cocked her head to the side and smiled, she could tell there was something that he wanted to talk to her about.

"You going to talk, or am I just going to get the silent treatment?" she asked as she ate.

He looked at her and smirked, she looked so innocent sitting there in a T shirt and shorts eating, but he knew for a fact that she wasn't innocent in the least. Last night had proved that, he had seen the way that she interacted at college with other people and she was very out there with what she knew.

"I wasn't planning on staying silent, I just wanted to makes sure that you were comfortable where you were before I launched into a getting to know you spiel" he replied and watched as she stared at him wide eyed at the fact that he was about to talk about his life to her and vice versa.

"Okay, fair enough, I'm comfortable, you wanna talk let's talk" she said as she ate the last of her muffin.

He smiled at her as she adjusted the way that she was sitting so that she was more comfortable. She smiled at him and raised an eyebrow at him making him laugh but he knew that she was trying to ask him why he hadn't started talking yet.

"Okay, where were you born and where did you go to school?" he asked deciding to start with the very basics.

She smiled at this remembering the fun that she had when she was a couple of years younger, nineteen might not be old but she missed the days where she had easy assignments and friends that she could hang with each day.

"I was born here in DC and I went to a small public elementary and middle school and a pretty large public high school. You?" she said asking the question back to him.

"Stillwater Pennsylvania and i went to all public as well" he answered.

Jenny was satisfied and decided that she would pick another question. "Worst thing that you did at school?" she asked.

She could see the pain in his eyes and wondered what had happened. He looked at her and realised that she knew there was something wrong. He shook his head wanting her to forget about it and decided to continue with his answer.

"Got into a fight and almost got expelled" he said causing her to raise an eyebrow. He chuckled "what was yours Jen skip class?" he asked jokingly.

Jenny laughed at this, she had never skipped a class but she had been suspended. "Nah, suspension for performing a piercing" she said and saw how his eyes widened, she laughed at his reaction.

"Okay, when did you lose your virginity?" he asked watching her eyes divert from him.

"Last night" she muttered lowly but he heard and she saw the way that he looked at her.

"Jen, look at me, did you just say that last night when you decided to sleep with me that was your first time?" he asked disbelieving; surely she had done it beforehand.

She nodded in agreement and he noticed that there were tears that were welling up in her eyes. He sat up and pulled her into an embrace, holding her tightly.

"You think that I am pathetic now don't you?" she asked sniffing slightly.

He shook his head, he could never think her pathetic she was one of the strongest women that he had met, he felt like such a jerk about what had happened this morning, now he knew why she was so stressed out when she had realised that they hadn't used protection. He held her tighter and lay back down so that she was resting her head on his chest. Her sobbing dying down as he stroked her head so that she calmed down. She opened her eyes and stared at him her green eyes sparkling from the tears that she had shed.

"Jen, you aren't pathetic, I don't think i have met a woman that is as strong as you in a very long time, if anything I am the pathetic one, I just kinda decided last night that you would want to sleep with me, I understand if you hate me for everything that has happened in the last 24 hours" he replied wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

She shook her head, "It's not your fault I am as much to blame for the whole thing, I could never hate you for something that you didn't even know about" she said as she buried her head in his chest and let him gently stroke her hair.

He sighed, he would hate himself forever if he ever hurt her, she was so loving, not necessarily trusting but then again neither was he. He smiled at the way that she looked; her hair loosely pulled up into a ponytail the curls from the night before struggling to get out of the grip of the hair band. She looked so peaceful the way that she was and he didn't want to disturb her but he didn't want their 'getting to know you' session to end.

"I lost mine when I was nineteen, she was my first girlfriend, loved her like no one else and she was great, but fate had other ideas" he said the last part quietly omitting the fact that his wife and child had both been killed in a car accident.

Jenny stared at him for a minute before asking her question " she was the only other one that you had slept with without using protection wasn't she?" she asked awaiting his reaction nervously.

He nodded and run his fingers through her hair gently as she rested her head on his chest once more. The mid morning sun filtered through the leaves onto them and she smiled.

"Do you have any siblings and are your parents together" she asked after a minute.

He smiled at her gently, "Only child, mum died when I was about 17 and Dad and I don't talk, haven't talked since I left 8 years ago." He replied to her. "What about you?" he asked after a moment.

"Eldest of four 2 sisters and one brother, parents are married, had me before hand" she replied still resting her head over his heart.

"Ah so you were the illegitimate child for a while I take it?" he asked her waiting to see how she would react.

She nodded, "Yeah but I got over it, it makes me unique, I am just glad that my parents are together." She answered quietly.

He chuckled slightly "fair enough, you know Jen, I really like you, you aren't like the others, you are sweet and nice yet you have a fire in you, like that argument this morning, the one that makes itself known to me, the thing that attracts me to you, you are smart and funny at the same time and you can hold your own, can you give me another chance?" he said, his voice slightly pleading in the last part.

She sat up grabbing his hands and pulling him up so that he was sitting across from her, she looked at him, her green eyes melting into his vibrant blue ones. She smiled as she shifted closer and sat up on her knees so that she was around his height, she moved her face towards his gently cupping his cheek with her hand and kissed him. He responded the kiss was soft and sweet, they parted when they needed to breathe and he smirked at her, she smiled back her hand still cupping his cheek.

"Is that a yes?" he asked edging his face closer to hers, his breath tickling her face.

She smiled and nodded as his lips crashed onto hers once more, this time in a passionate kiss that was full of emotion. He leant over her as she wrapped her arms around her neck, her back gently hitting the ground behind her as he rolled her over. He lowered his head so that he had access to her neck and gently bit the milky skin that was there. She moaned gently and put her hands up against his chest to push him away a little, he removed his lips from her neck and looked at her eyes, and he could see the apprehension that was in them and smiled.

"See what I said, you stand your own ground" he said as he leant down and kissed her once more before lowering himself to the ground beside her.

She lifted her head up so that she could rest it on his chest and flung her arm over his torso. He put an arm around her and gently twisted a stray curl in his fingers. She was beautiful the way that she was, he could handle seeing her like this every day.

"So Jen, your place, is that yours?" he asked waiting for a confused look to come across her face at the way that he had worded the question, instead she smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, my parents own it, they are away for a while so I got the place to myself, why?" she asked curiously.

He smirked, "I was wondering how often I was going to be able to come over but it seems that you will be coming to my place or we could always go back to Paris" he suggested. .

"One night in Paris" she muttered and this time he chuckled.

"Something like that, it was good fun, should do that again" he said casually watching as her eyes lit up.

"Nous pourrions vraiment bien nous amuser là bas, ça ne fait aucun doute" she said, the words rolling off her tongue perfectly.

He looked at her, his eyes darkening greatly as she said this, "Jen, I have no clue what you said, but that was extremely sexy" he said watching as she smirked.

"Well now Jethro, would you like to know what I said?" she asked innocently as she lifted herself up and leant over his body so that their lips were mere inches apart.

He nodded and she complied. "We could have some real fun there couldn't we, was what I said" she whispered gently as she kissed him.

He moved his hands down her side and pulled her on to him so that she was straddling him. She cupped his face and kissed him more, their tongues fighting for dominance as they each battled. He rolled her over, she felt her body hit the ground with a gentle thud but couldn't care less, and she didn't know anyone else that had ever made her feel this way. He parted from the kiss and leant his forehead against hers, both of them breathing deeply and raggedly.

"I really like you Jen" he said as he kissed her again.

She smiled, "I really like you too" she replied returning the kiss.

He stood up and gently grabbed her hand pulling her up with him and wrapping his arm around her before, leading her to the boat. She stepped in and sat down waiting for him to get in and start it so that they could return to the other side.

"Hey Jen, what are you doing tonight?" he asked as they neared the bank.

She shrugged, "Nothing I don't think, the girls will be hanging with the boys and I will be alone." She answered truthfully.

"Dinner okay?" he asked her.

She nodded in agreement. "Sounds good, so long as I don't have to cook" she said laughing.

He smiled gently. "You won't you can think about what you want and we can go from there" he said as he got out of the boat and helped her out.

* * *

She smiled in appreciation and walked to the car climbing in the passenger's side. He climbed in the driver's side and started the car; they were driving in silence when she turned to him.

"Chinese takeout and a movie" she said all of a sudden and she watched the confusion cross his face.

"Um, Jen, you sure that you want that?" he asked her.

She nodded, "Chinese and a movie with you by my side" she answered quietly.

"That can be arranged" he answered as he stopped in front of her house.

"You coming in?" she asked quietly as she got out of the car.

"Nah, I should probably go home, I will see you tonight at about seven yeah?" he replied kissing her gently as she nodded before getting in the car and driving away.

Jenny waved before opening the door and walking in only to be greeted with four sets of curious eyes and faces, she shook her head and walked to her room grabbing the sheets that she had left lying on the floor and putting them in the washing machine.

"Sooo... what was it like?" Abby drawled beside her in the laundry.

Jenny smirked her eyes glittering with mischief. "Abs, I don't kiss and tell, but he is coming over tonight for dinner" she replied as she put the liquid in the machine and turned it.

Abby giggled. "Sounded like there was more to it than just kissing, looked like it too. Bet there will be more of that tonight" She said before walking out to the living room.

Jenny stood there and shook her head smiling, someone was going to clean up in this betting pool and she had a fair idea who it would be. She leant against the wall and saw Abby collect money from Tony. She shook her head and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat.

* * *

Now make me happy and review. Next chapter may not be up straight away, 11 days and I go on trimester break for almost a month! If you have any ideas let me know, they are always helpful. (^.^)

Maddy xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I am so sorry for the length of time that it has taken to update... thanks to everyone that reviewed or Favorited or alerted or whatever. It meant alot that you did, made me smile heaps when i opened my email. I would like to point out that this is the result of me failing communications, I hope that you like it, Thankyou to Kaylah for listening to me ramble all the time. and writingfreak145 for all your ideas. You guys are awesome. I LOVE reviews they make me really happy... Enjoy**

* * *

Jenny stood in the bathroom and curled her hair so that she looked somewhat presentable, the weather was getting to her and her hair causing it to become frizzy and unmanageable so she decided to lessen the impact by curling it. She had left her make up til last and was about to apply her mascara when she heard a knock at the door. She sighed and went to answer it.

She opened the door and smiled at the man that stood before her, "Hey" she said against his lips as he leant down and captured hers.

He smiled at her as they finally parted, "what's with the fancy makeup and hair?" he asked mockingly.

She looked at him and smiled "You don't like it?" she asked teasingly.

He walked up to her setting the DVDs on the table and put his arms around her waist.

"I like a lot of things about you Jen, your eyes, your sense of humour, your soft skin" he murmured the last part as he leant to kiss her neck gently.

Jenny let a small moan escape as he gently bit down on the soft skin on her neck. He smirked as he heard this. He manoeuvred her towards the table where the DVDs lay, Jenny laughed gently when she realised what he was thinking. Her hands made their way to his shoulders where she pushed him away gently bursting into laughter as she saw the feigned look of hurt on his face, which immediately turned to a smirk when she laughed.

"Easy cow boy, dinner, then movie and if you are good, desert" she said gently kissing him again before escaping his grip her dress that she had been wearing slightly crushed. He looked at her drinking in the sight of her.

"So what do you want to eat?" he asked as she searched through the draw for a takeout menu.

She held up a pamphlet for a Chinese place and sat next to him on the table.

"Hmm... this one?" she asked pointing to a meal pack.

He nodded in agreement as he snaked an arm around her waist bringing her closer. She sighed and leant her head against his chest as he pulled her back with him so that they were lying down on the kitchen table.

"I really like you Jen" he said as he moved his head so that he could kiss her to which she responded eagerly.

"I really like you too" she said quietly sitting up and looking at him as he lay across the table.

He raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled, " I am hungry so I am going to order the food, and no, we are not skipping it and yes we are going to watch at least most of the movie" she said answering all the questions that he was about to ask. She laughed at him gently before kissing him and grabbing the phone to call.

He got up off the table and followed her as she talked on the phone. She stopped near the window and looked out; he came up behind her and put his arms around her pulling her to him. She hung up the phone and leant back into the embrace he was so comforting and she liked that, it made her feel safe.

"They said twenty minutes for it to be ready" she said quietly as he nuzzled her neck softly.

"We could do a lot in twenty minutes" he said suggestively earning a smack to the arm as she turned around.

"Food, movie, then desert and maybe something if you behave" she replied leaning up to kiss him. "Speaking of movies, what did you get?" she asked walking towards the table and him following.

She picked up the movies that were on the table and raised an eyebrow at him causing him to chuckle lightly, "I got a variety, horror, country, action and romance, I wasn't too sure what you wanted so I grabbed a heap" he said as he sat on the table next to her.

She smiled at him and looked back at the titles. He sure had picked a variety alright, she looked at him for a moment and then back at the movies. "Hmm... I think we should watch... this!" she said holding the horror one up.

He looked at her this time he raised an eyebrow, "Jen, do you know what happens in that? He asked wanting to make sure that she knew what she was in for.

She shook her head in the negative and smiled at him "But you will be with me so you can protect me if I get scared" she said matter of factly, watching as his eyes deepened.

He got off the table and stood in front of her, "Jen, do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked in her ear.

She shook her head in the negative smiling mischievously as she did so. He leant down and kissed her passionately pulling her closer to his body. She bit her lip and looked at him her green eyes were darker now, she wanted him but she was going to make him wait.

"Later, big boy" she murmured as the door bell rang.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Chinese was quick" he commented and noticed the puzzled look on her face as she shook her head.

"Can't be, it takes longer than that to get from there to here, and they had to get everything that we ordered." She said as she moved to open the door.

Gibbs moved behind her so that he couldn't be seen but was there in case something happened.

Jenny opened the door and came face to face with an extremely happy Goth. She smiled as she opened the door a bit further the sun had faded and the sky was dark.

"Abs, what's up?" she asked confused as the Goth pushed past her.

"I left something of mine here; gimme a minute or two and I will be out of your hair." She answered racing towards the hall where Jenny hoped she wouldn't find anything that she didn't need to.

Gibbs walked over to where jenny now stood and wrapped his arms around her gently pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Kinda glad that we didn't start anything now" he chuckled and she giggled lightly as she leant back into his embrace.

"Yeah, you realise that they all have bets out on us" she commented feeling his smirk against her neck.

He nodded and hugged her closer as they heard Abby bound out of the bedroom holding what looked to be a games console.

"Got it!" she squealed enthusiastically "Oh, hi Gibbs! Have fun with Jenny tonight, everyone knows that she could use some excitement"

Jenny glared at her when she said this meanwhile Gibbs tried to stifle a laugh and Abby just smiled at the two of them, they looked so cute together they were the perfect couple in her eyes. She smiled at them and watched the way that he hugged her protectively to him.

"Have fun" she said as she walked out the door towards the car that had McGee, Tony and Ziva in it.

They waved as they all drove off around the corner.

* * *

"So abby, were they, you know, doing the deed? Tony asked her as they rounded the corner.

"They looked pretty dressed to me so I doubt that they were how do you say, doing it" Ziva said giving Tony a disgusted look.

"Ziva is right, they were in the living room when I was there, but they are so sweet together. Should we really do this? Spy on them like we are going to?" she asked indecisive, she wanted her friend to have fun and not worry but she also wanted to know what happened her and Tony had been betting for a while and she was going to win.

"Well we could forfeit it, and let them have their piece and quite?" Mc Gee suggested.

Abby looked at her boyfriend and smiled, he was always so apprehensive about the bets that they made but this time he was correct with his apprehension. Jenny deserved some time where she wasn't being pestered about her love life and to spy on them whilst they were unaware just to get some money was nasty.

"I agree with Timmy" Abby said as she smiled widely, "let's forfeit and let the two of them have some happiness"

Tony stared at her as if she had lost her mind; sure she was the favourite with both Gibbs and Jenny and didn't want to lose the status of favourite friend but to forfeit a bet was unlike Abby. Tony shook his head as they pulled out onto the main road.

"That means that we did all that for nothing!" Tony whined causing Ziva and McGee to look at him curiously whilst Abby glared knowing that it would all be pinned on her if Tony told them what she had done.

"What Tony? What was done for nothing?" Ziva asked as she looked at Abby in the mirror.

"The favourite of the family back there decided that we needed proof of what they were doing and I agreed it's only fair that if we are going to bet that we have proof that one or the other is truly right, so I agreed and she did it!" he said causing McGee and Ziva to look at Abby.

"Abby what did you do?" McGee asked slightly worried that she may have done something stupid.

"I may or may not have planted a video camera in Jenny's hallway, its only small; it's one of those surveillance ones. They won't even notice it, and we will never watch what was on it. There is nothing to worry about." She tried to reassure Ziva and McGee.

"That is terrible Abby! We are violating their privacy and I feel bad!" McGee said quietly.

Abby looked at him. "No we aren't, anyway its hooked to my laptop remotely, so you can just turn it off when we get back to wherever we are hanging out" Abby said matter of factly.

McGee considered it and agreed eventually, he was more afraid of what Gibbs would do if he found out compared to the immorality of videotaping them at any point. "Okay Abby, we will do that, where are we hanging out anyway?" he asked.

"I say that we go to Tony's house and have pizza, then we can talk and whatever and you can still shut the camera off with Dinozzos internet" Ziva said as they stopped at traffic lights.

"Suits me fine, my place it is" Tony said as he drove onto the main road.

* * *

Jenny smiled at the bemused look upon Gibbs face, "Something you wanna share?" she asked as they sat on the couch.

He smirked at her and chuckled before answering. "I was thinking about later on" he said smirking at her expression.

Jenny raised an eyebrow at him "What exactly about later on?" she asked curiously.

He smirked at her and brought his face down to her level before answering "I was thinking that we could have fun" he said kissing her gently.

Jenny felt the cushion behind her back as Jethro gently kissed her pushing her downwards slightly. She felt his tongue trace the outline of her bottom lip seeking entrance that she gladly gave. Gibbs moved so that he was hovering over her, Jenny's hands had found their way around his neck and were bringing him closer to her. She returned each kiss passionately moaning gently as his hand slid up her thigh gently caressing the soft skin that became exposed as he pulled her dress up. He shifted his mouth so that it trailed down her jaw line and onto her neck.

"Jethro!" Jenny managed breathlessly as he nipped and suckled on her neck.

He smirked against her skin before lifting his head to look at her.

"Jen" he replied his blue eyes meeting her green ones.

"What happened to after dinner?" she said teasingly as she ran her hand down his arm and up again.

Gibbs looked thoughtful for a moment before answering "We're making out, it's not like I am fucking you right here on the couch as we speak" he said watching as her eyes darkened a shade.

"I mean I could fuck you right here on the couch of you wanted" he said teasingly.

Jenny looked at him "That probably isn't the best idea ever" she said matter of factly "My bedroom would be the safest option" she said as she gently kissed him again.

His hand slipped further up her dress tracing patterns across her hipbone as their tongues fought for dominance.

"Can we just skip dinner?" he asked her, his voice husky.

Jenny giggled at this comment, "No, we can't I am actually hungry and I don't play nice if I don't get fed" she answered.

He smirked her "Maybe I don't want you to play nice, maybe I want to see you all riled up" he retorted kissing his way down her neck and to her shoulder.

"Well it won't end well for you if you don't let me eat" she gasped as he bit her shoulder.

The doorbell rang as he moved his lips to her chest.

"Jethro, get off of me and get the food!" Jenny said as she pushed her hands against his chest in a bid for him to let her get up.

"Fine, fine, I will get the food" he said getting up off the couch and answering the door.

Jen straightened out her dress and tried to make her hair look neat as Gibbs paid for the takeout and returned to the living room.

"Here you go" he said handing her a carton of Chinese and taking the other for himself.

"Yum!" she answered grabbing the chopsticks and starting to eat.

Gibbs looked at her amazed, she was able to use chopsticks, and he didn't even know how to hold them let alone eat with them. He got up and walked to the kitchen, retrieving a fork he returned to the living room and sat next to her.

"Cheater" she said mockingly.

"It's easier than that" he defended pointing to the chopsticks.

Jenny laughed and rested her head against him. It was nice being around him, he was funny and interesting.

"So you still up for that horror movie? He asked as they finished their food.

Jenny smiled mischievously, "Hmmm... I guess but I mean what we were doing before was fun" Jenny purred as she moved closer to him kissed him gently.

Gibbs deepened the kiss pushing her backwards on the couch, his hand caressing her thigh while their tongues battled.

* * *

McGee, Abby, Tony and Ziva were all sitting around Tony's living room eating pizza and talking. McGee had forgotten about disabling the camera as Abby had started talking about her results that she had gotten.

"You know what funny, urban dictionary is, and I mean if college abided by that it would be so much easier" Tony said laughing.

"Oh I love searching the meanings of people's names, they are always hilarious. Timmy, can I have you I phone please?" Abby said.

McGee handed it to her and she smiled her trademark smile. "Who should I search...? How about Gibbs?" she suggested which caused Tony to start laughing even harder.

Everyone watched as Abby's eyes widened and a smile broke out across her face.

"Go Jenny!" Abby exclaimed causing the others to look at her curiously.

"Abs, what are you on about?" Tony asked frustrated that she had found out something he hadn't.

Abby laughed "According to Urban Dictionary Gibbs is; a legendary god who pleasures females until ecstasy with his large penis" Abby said laughing at the shocked looks on their faces.

Ziva sat there staring at her in disbelief whilst McGee blushed furiously and Tony went wide eyed.

"That can't be right! Are they trying to say that he is _god's gift to women?_" Tony asked still shocked at what Abby had read out.

"Yep, you think she knows? Maybe I should tell her" Abby suggested smiling mischievously at the others.

Tony lunged across the room to where Abby was, "Here, let me send it to her" he said his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Abby handed him her phone and watched as he typed something hastily, she looked at him curiously, he was up to something.

Tony pressed send and turned to McGee, "Put the laptop and cameras on now!"

Abby laughed, "Oh! Great idea Tony!" she said as McGee pulled the screen up and Ziva moved closer to see what was happening.

"Jethro!" Jenny moaned as he bit her neck, gently licking the spot and up to her jaw line.

She tightened her grip on his bicep her fingers curling as she felt pleasurable shivers course up her spine as his tongue made its way down her neck and to her chest.

'_Beep beep'_

"Jethro, that's my phone, can you move so that I can get it?" she said rather than asked as she pushed her hands against his chest in a bid to move him.

Gibbs relented and let her go watching as she ran to the bench and picked up her cell phone, her expression changed somewhat as she read the message which worried Gibbs slightly.

"Jen, are you okay?" he said walking towards her.

She motioned for him to stop where he was and turned so that she was looking at him. Gibbs froze at the serious look on her face.

"Abby decided to send me something, it's nothing really, but I think you should know what they are saying about you" she said watching as a small amount of horror crept across his face worried about what she had found out.

"Jen I-"He began but she cut him off.

"I would like to know if this is true" she began and watched as he froze on the spot.

"Sure, whatever you want to know" He answered her in a slightly tight voice.

Jenny laughed slightly before continuing, "This is what Abby informed me of; _Jenny, according to Urban dictionary __Gibbs is; __a legendary god who pleasures females until ecstasy with his large penis, just thought that you might want to know this little piece of information for when you two get hinky. Have fun." _Jenny repeated the message and moved closer to where a smirking Gibbs stood.

"You want to know if that's true Jen. Have you forgotten what happened last night?" he asked her still smirking as she moved closer so that she was invading his space.

Jenny moved so that they were touching her hands winding their way around his neck, "No, I didn't forget about last night, I was just wondering, wanna do it again?" she purred seductively in his ear letting her tongue trace the lobe of his ear causing him to shiver.

He pulled her against him and kissed her hard running his tongue along her bottom lip seeking entrance that she gave to him immediately, moaning into the kiss. She pulled away breathlessly and grabbed his arm pulling him towards the hall. He followed backing her against the wall in the hall kissing her passionately bruising her lips. Jenny moaned as his lips travelled down her neck while his hands travelled to her ass lifting her up, Jenny hooked her legs around his hips. Jenny fumbled with the buttons on his shirt pulling it open, running her hands across the taut muscles on his chest.

"Jethro, maybe we should-"she was cut off as he bit down on her shoulder gently causing her to moan softly with pleasure.

Gibbs, hand travelled up her thigh bring the dress up with it, Jenny moaned as his hand travelled closer to where she wanted him as he pushed her back against the wall more grinding his hips into hers causing a small moan to elicit from her lips.

"Jethro, I need you, now!" Jenny said, she could feel her panties becoming soaked.

She moved he hands to his belt unbuckling it and throwing it on the ground. Gibbs ran his hand up her thigh again bunching her dress and pulling it upwards, breaking the kiss only to lift it over her head leaving her clad in her bra and panties.

* * *

Ziva, Tony, McGee and Abby all sat there watching the screen shocked, they had heard her ask him to sleep with her, they had found them that morning lying asleep in bed, but what they were witnessing on the laptop screen at the moment was something that Tony, really didn't want to ever see.

"I think we have seen enough, what did you say McGeek, we are violating their privacy and I don't think that is a good thing" Tony said avoiding looking at the screen.

"What's wrong, I thought that you liked this sort of thing, scantily clad women and all" Ziva said mockingly.

Tony glared at her, "No, I don't like this Zeevah! Porn is good; Porn when it involves friends is bad! Very bad!" Tony answered causing Abby to laugh and McGee to blush.

"I think that if they find out that we have done this, they will kill us" McGee said.

Abby looked at him thoughtfully, "Yeah I don't really want to see them full do the deed, maybe we should turn it off" She suggested clicking the button to exit the video.

Tony released a breath that he didn't realise he had been holding, seeing Jenny and Gibbs get hot and heavy was not something that he ever wanted to actually see. He had a feeling that none of the others wanted to see that either.

"So, what now?" McGee asked.

"We try and erase this from our minds, and never speak of it again" Tony said.

They all looked at each other. "Agreed"

* * *

Gibbs slipped a finger in the waist band of her panties and pulled them down, she was lying underneath him on the bed and she had already removed his clothing when he moved them to her bedroom.

He pulled them down her legs as he licked down her jaw line and onto her neck.

"Jethro!" Jenny screamed out as he entered her without warning, he allowed her to adjust before he began thrusting. Gibbs kissed her roughly swallowing her scream. Jenny's hands made their way across his back digging her nails in as her back arched with pleasure. Jenny could feel the pressure building in her lower abdomen as he thrust into her again. She could feel his muscles ripple as his body moved over hers, their bodies a perfect fit for each other.

"Oh god!" she screamed as she came over the edge her orgasm coursing through her.

Gibbs thrust into her a couple more times before coming himself.

"Christ Jen" He groaned before he slumped down beside her on the bed and pulled her towards him while he gained his breath. Jenny rested her head on his chest and sighed deeply.

"I think you lived up to your name" she said leaning up and kissing him.

Gibbs returned the kiss. "You still wanna watch that movie?" he asked her as she snuggled into his chest.

"If you want to go and get it to put on in here, otherwise I am happy here" she answered running her hand across his chest.

Gibbs smiled as he kissed her again.

"I really wasn't planning on this tonight" she said quietly.

Gibbs looked at her and smiled. "What changed your mind?" he asked softly.

Jenny looked at him her eyes sparkling, "Your god like body" she answered causing them to both laugh as the words rolled of her tongue. "It was nice though, you're nice" she added her hand tracing the contours of his chest.

Gibbs smirked, "I really like you Jen" he said kissing her forehead.

She rested her head on his chest, "What do you want to do now?" she asked him.

"I dunno we could go for round two?" he suggested kissing her and rolling her over.

"Sounds like a good idea" she answered returning the kiss.

* * *

Now, if you have any ideas please tell me, and remember I love reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

heya all of you! thanks for the reviews and thankyou for bearing with! I have had a rather crazy schedule of late and I decided to post this. So thankyou for all waiting... Marissa and Kaylah... here you both go because I know that you have been waiting for it... So read and enjoy and review me

* * *

Jenny shrieked as a piece of cookie dough flew towards her. She ducked behind the bench to avoid it hitting her.

"Jethro! What are you doing, you are supposed to either make cookies or eat the mixture not throw it at me!" she said as she looked over the servery only to be hit with a piece of dough.

Gibbs chuckled at the look on her face; she was glaring at him so hard at the fact that he had thrown dough at her. He walked towards her the bowl in his hand; she eyed him and glared at the offending item.

"What if I don't want to eat the dough like this though and I think we have enough cookies" he said seductively as he edged closer.

She looked at him curiously, "Jethro, what are you up to? Three nights in a row and the shower aint enough, you are the horniest man that I have ever met!" she said as he neared closer to her.

"That may be so Jen, but you are the sexiest woman that I have ever met" he smiled at her as he moved closer and kissed her.

Jenny took the cookie dough bowl from him, "Choc chip, yummy" she said as she run her finger through the dough and pulled out a clump of it licking her finger clean as she ate it.

She watched as his eyes darkened a little at what she did, he neared her even more pushing her back towards the table the way that he had the previous weekend. She giggled a little as he run his hand across her arm before letting it settle beside her on the table. He kissed her softly pushing her backwards even further he wanted her and he wanted her now.

"Remember our conversation Jethro? The one where we weren't going to violate my parent's furniture?" she asked before kissing him again.

"Oh yeah you said that I had to be careful or your father would most likely hunt me down." He said kissing her neck gently.

She giggled, "Not just my dad, you will have my grandfather too that will come after you, they don't take too kindly to strange boys that spend the duration of their time, in my room, in my bed, naked" she said pushing her hands up to his chest and pushing him off her.

"Jen" He groaned at the lack of contact.

She laughed "Catch me if you can" she purred running towards the living room only to be caught in a huge bear hug and thrown to the ground moments later.

"That was unfair Jethro" she said laughing as he rolled them over so that she was on top.

"Not even Jen, you were being a tease to me" he said kissing her gently causing her to smile.

"You have no idea just how much you tease me at college, all those looks the raised eye brows and the smirks, you make me wanna jump you right then and there when you do that" she said smiling as she straddled his hips.

"Well I am sorry that I am just so good looking and you are a bigger tease than I have ever been" he said smirking.

She grabbed his hands and held them out beside him. He looked at her and smirked, he hadn't seen this side of her, and usually she was so placid.

"Haven't done it like this yet Jen, you on top and all" he said chuckling gently.

She glared at him and kissed his lips passionately, her loose red curls creating a curtain around them, she let go of his hands and grasped his shoulders as he fisted his hands in her hair. His tongue slid along the bottom of her lip seeking entrance that she gave. Jenny stiffened as she heard the front door open, her head snapping around to see both her parents watching her, both equally horrified at the site before them.

"What happened to Abby? And Ziva?" her younger brother asked as he eyed off Gibbs.

Jenny groaned, they had brought them all home with them, "They had some stuff to do so Jethro here came to keep me company while they were gone" she said quietly.

"And we know Jethro, so that is fine, isn't it Jennifer" her father said his anger evident.

"Erm, you don't usually object to my guy friends that come over" Jenny stated.

"Well young lady, we don't usually walk in to find you straddling them in our living room and we have usually met them" her mother counteracted.

Jenny blushed at this; she had completely forgotten just what she and Gibbs were doing before her parents interrupted and that little fact that they hadn't met. She climbed off of him and straightened her clothes. She stood as did he and they faced her parents. Her father glared at Gibbs, the man that he had just found his daughter straddling, Jenny noticed this and sighed.

"Look we were playing around that's all" she said watching as her younger sister smirked, behind her parents. Jenny glared.

"Jennifer Grace Shepard! What we saw was not mucking around!" her Father yelled at her.

She stared at him and could see that he was angry. "Because you and Mom know all about mucking around don't you!" she said suddenly causing her parents to stop and look at her.

"Jethro is it?" her Mother asked calmly keeping her composure which Jenny thought to be amazing.

He nodded and extended his hand, "Yes Mrs Sheppard, Leroy Jethro Gibbs at your service" he replied.

She smiled at him and shook his hand. "Well Jethro, why don't you talk to my husband Jasper, I need to have a talk to Jenny" she said, and Gibbs gulped before nodding.

Jenny squeezed his hand as he agreed and he gave her a tight lipped smile, this wasn't the first time he had gotten off on the wrong foot with a girl's parents and he was prepared for whatever was coming. Jenny watched as he walked off and a slight part of her ached for the fact that he was about to have her father keelhaul him. She turned her head and stared at her mother who looked impossibly calm for the situation that had just gone on.

"Jenny, we need to have a serious talk" she said, her voice thick with emotion and Jenny knew exactly what was coming.

* * *

Now click that little button and review me

Next chapter will be up when I get to it... could be a few weeks

xx Maddy


	7. Chapter 7

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND WE HAVE A CHAPTER! **

**I apologise for my lateness... it's what almost 12 months late? I failed a few things at college and my muse just run off and left me. So we have this, which I'm not 100% happy with. Stupid stupid muse... anyway, I own nothing and if ya have suggestions tell me :D**

* * *

Jenny stared at her mother as Gibbs followed her Father outside. Her eyes went wide at the look of anger that was on her mother's face.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked innocently soon realising that she shouldn't have said that.

"What did you do wrong? Let's start from the beginning shall we" her mother replied moving her hands to her hips and glaring at Jenny.

Jenny nodded and waited for her mother to start speaking, knowing that if she pushed her any further her mother would snap.

"First of all, you betrayed our trust. You said only Abby and Ziva would be here and then your Father and I come home to find a boy. A boy that we don't know and then to make matters worse, you are on top of this boy and kissing him, then you expect us to believe that you were just fooling around? Then to make matters worse you take a cheap shot at your Father and I, you don't think that strikes at us a little? We are your parents, what you do in your own time we don't care so long as you are safe, but please, your Father is very protective of you, don't make him doubt you" her mother replied the anger subsiding partway.

"I'm sorry mom.

Jasper Shepard stared at Leroy Jethro Gibbs, to him, he looked respectable not like the type of boy that he expected to find his daughter straddling in his living room when he came home.

"Jethro, what were you and my daughter doing?" he asked going straight for the first question that he wanted to know and not wanting to make small talk.

Gibbs stiffened, he didn't know what to say, he thought it had been very obvious.

"Erm sir, what do you mean?" Gibbs said trying to dodge answering the question.

Jasper Glared at him. "I was a young man once too, I know what happens when you have the house to yourselves, I have been there and done that."

Gibbs looked at the older man, "are you going to kill me?"

Jasper laughed, "You slept with my daughter didn't you?" he asked.

Gibbs nodded subtly and looked at the older man "I can assure you she isn't a fling, I do care about her" Gibbs said thinking about it, they hadn't been friends before hand and now he was saying that he cared about her, just how much did he care about her was the question.

"Hurt her and I will kill you, don't think I won't, she is my little girl and she always will be" Jasper said sternly.

Gibbs nodded "I won't hurt her, I promise you that"

"Good, I think we should stay out here, I have a feeling they aren't finished, by the way, how old are you?" Jasper asked absently

Gibbs gulped, this was going to make it a lot worse than just the fact he had deflowered the man's daughter.

"So Jenny, I hate to ask this, but did you two well you know have sex?" her mother asked.

Jenny stood there and looked at her, "No offence mom but did grandma ask you that about Dad?" she said trying to deflect the attention.

"You slept with him!" her mother exclaimed.

"It wasn't like that" Jenny said although she knew it was.

"How old is he?" her mother asked her.

Jenny knew the answer and she knew that they wouldn't approve.

"Erm, well you see... he is older than me..."

"JENNIFER SHEPARD!" Her Fathers voice sounded through the air and she watched as he dragged Gibbs through the door.

Jenny stood there and watched terrified of what was going to happen.

"Twenty-nine? He is eleven years older than you Jenny and not to mention the fact that he is only eleven years younger than me!" Her Father exclaimed.

Jenny looked at Gibbs who was still being held by his shirt. "I wasn't about to lie to your Father, I don't do that, the same way that I don't lie to you" he said in his defence.

Jenny nodded and walked over to her Father, "Dad, can you please let him go?" she asked pleadingly.

Jasper Shepard relented and let Gibbs go; Jenny walked over to Gibbs and hugged him.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned that he may have been hurt.

"I'm fine Jen, your Dad has a valid point though and we need to talk about it but it can wait." He said embracing her and kissing her head.

Jenny snuggled into the embrace before pulling back and looking at her parents.

"We need to talk, all of us" her mother said as she looked over at her husband who nodded in agreement.

Jenny sat on the couch with Gibbs who had his arm securely around her and their hands intertwined.

"So is it clear, if you are going to do anything then please do it in the comfort and privacy of your own room and please, no sleepovers while the others are in the house, the last thing I need is three rogue daughters. I think that is all, just be honest with your mother and I, that's all we ask." Jasper Shepard said looking at Jenny and Gibbs.

They both nodded in agreement and Gibbs kissed Jenny's cheek. She smiled at him as he pulled her closer.

Gibbs caught Jaspers eye and he nodded "I understand sir and I won't hurt her either." He said.

"Just remember our talk" he said before getting up.

Jenny's Mom followed her husband and walked off. Jenny turned to Gibbs, "Talk?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the I am going to kill you if you hurt my daughter talk" he said chuckling.

She looked at him "what!" she exclaimed disbelievingly.

"It's nothing, I won't hurt you so I will still be living" he said as he kissed her.

Jenny smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "You do realise that my siblings are always home" she said suddenly.

He looked at her, "Come to my house tonight, I will ask your Dad and you can stay since it's on the other side of town. "He suggested and Jenny kissed him.

"You ask and I will pack" she said pulling him up off the lounge.

He kissed her gently on the lips before walking off to find her parents.

* * *

**Reviews? I am again so sorry this took so long my muse, run off to mexico or something. so Ideas are loved as are reviews! :D**


	8. Authors note: indefinite hiatus

Hey guys! Long time no... update.

Which is why this is going up. Unfortunately I've been really slack; I've lost my muse, dropped out of college and had some pretty big life changes. So I'm on hiatus for an indefinite amount of time with these stories. (All that have this message posted to them as an AN/chapter)

I haven't lost the writing bug altogether, it's just my muse for these stories has gone out the window. Totally. I feel as if I'm betraying my fandom, but honestly, I was in a different headspace when I wrote these, I had a lot of different stuff happening and everything is different now unfortunately.

So I'm sorry. I'm sorry it took so long to get this up, I just had so much happening with life, between failing friendships/relationships, family issues and dropping my college degree, It totally skipped my mind.

I would just like to thank you all for your love and support and reading of my stories! And those that messaged me and asked if I could continue, I'm sorry! I just can't find the inspiration.

One day again, I might pick it up, but until then it's an indefinite hiatus.


End file.
